Viscérale
by Ookami97
Summary: Kanda et Lavi se sont rencontrés il y a quatre ans, le jour de l'arrivée à la Congrégation de ce dernier en compagnie de Bookman. Dès le premier regard, une attirance étrange s'est instaurée entre eux et depuis, ils vivent une course poursuite incessante, haletante à l'issue inévitable. Lavyuu, en quelques sortes.
1. Dévoré vivant

**Auteur :** Moi-même ici présente.

 **Titre :** « _Viscérale_ »

 **Disclamer :** Aux dernières nouvelles, l'univers de DGM ainsi que ses persos sont toujours la propriété de Maître Hoshino.

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Horreur et tragédie. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires sombres qui finissent mal, partez en courant.

 **Note :** Bon, que dire. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai commencé cette fic et je m'éclate à l'écrire. Je voulais voir si j'arrivais à taper dans un univers un peu plus dark, à vous de me dire si mon pari est réussi ou non. Cependant je tiens à vous avertir, l'univers a beau rester fidèle à l'œuvre originale, les caractères de Lavi et Yû sont quand même différents. Donc si vous n'aimez pas l'OOC, la tragédie et le gore, je suis désolée mais vous risquez de ne pas accrocher. Pour ceux qui on quand même envie de tenter : Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

 **Chapitre I \- _"Dévoré vivant"  
_**

Lavi laissa lentement glisser son œil sur celui qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant lui. Sans rien laisser paraître, il le déshabillait du regard, le menton nonchalamment posé au creux de sa main, un léger rictus sur les lèvres. N'importe quelle personne extérieure qui l'aurait vu faire à ce moment là aurait pu croire qu'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il avait la tête ailleurs ou qu'il fixait un point au peu plus au loin devant lui sans vraiment faire attention. Mais au contraire, l'archiviste était on ne peut plus concentré. Il ne cessait de fixer sa proie, il la dévorait avec son œil émeraude. Sans un bruit, sans un geste, seulement quelques battements de cils, quelques mouvements d'œil infimes qui suivaient et glissaient sur les courbures du corps qui lui faisait dos à peine quelques tables plus loin.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce qui se passait dans l'esprit tordu du roux à ce moment précis. Non, les gens passaient sans même faire attention à lui, sans même sentir l'horrible aura de prédateur affamé qu'il dégageait. Personne ne pouvait le percevoir, car Lavi était passé maître dans l'art de contenir ses véritables émotions et de taire ses véritables intentions. Il vivait continuellement avec ce masque d'adolescent enjoué, amical, rieur et quelque peu simplet ou maladroit par moments. Tout le monde tombait dans le panneau. Peu étaient ceux qui arrivaient encore à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux, l'original et le masque. Et il faut dire qu'il devenait encore meilleur à ce petit « jeu » avec le temps. Meilleur que n'importe qui essayant encore de lire en lui comme dans un vulgaire livre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui sentait cette présence sombre flottant autour de lui comme une fumée épaisse et étouffante. Une seule personne qui sentait ce regard posé sur son corps, qui se sentait mis à nu sous son œil dès qu'il le posait sur lui. À chaque fois, il se sentait comme dévoré vivant par une bête sauvage, féroce, et affamée, qui ouvrait son corps de ses crocs pour mieux déchirer ses boyaux et se repaître de sa chair. Et chaque jour, la peur lui tordait un peu plus le ventre. Chaque soir, il déglutissait avec un peu plus de difficulté. Chaque seconde qui passait, chaque minute, chaque heure était plus difficile et plus oppressante car chaque instant qui disparaissait engloutit par l'infernal sablier du temps le rapprochait inexorablement d'une voie sans issue, un piège qui se refermait lentement mais sûrement sur lui, qui le faisait se sentir à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Il aurait voulu fuir mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il aurait voulu demander de l'aide mais il était seul face au danger qui se tenait derrière lui et qui grandissait, se nourrissant de sa terreur. Il voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Il était pétrifié. Mais il ne voulait pas courir, il ne voulait pas réveiller l'instinct de la bête, alors il marchait, avec lenteur, chaque pas étant toujours plus difficile, ses jambes tremblantes ne supportant plus de le porter, chaque jour il s'enfonçait encore un peu plus profond dans l'obscurité qui lui serait fatale.

Il le savait. Il le savait très bien. Il connaissait son destin. Il savait tout à fait comment il allait finir. Il voyait son propre corps dénué de vie étendu sur le sol chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir, car il était sa seule victime. C'était lui, le sacrifice qu'il avait choisi, c'était lui le met final, et personne d'autre. Et il ne le lâcherai jamais tant qu'il ne se serait pas régalé de sa chair encore chaude, tant qu'il ne se serait pas encore délecté de son sang, de ses larmes, de ses spasmes de douleur et de ses cris d'agonie. Il était seul face à la bête qui allait lui prendre la vie. Et depuis quatre années, chaque jour devenait encore plus pénible à supporter. La tension devenait plus forte, plus pesante, lui faisant tourner la tête, l'obligeant de temps à autre à prendre appui sur un mur pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus vite, et toujours plus fort. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Et cette fois non plus, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait pris place non loin derrière lui pour recommencer son éternel petit manège quotidien, il ne s'était pas retourné. De l'extérieur, il n'avait pas sourcillé. Il avait juste arrêté de manger, ne pouvant plus rien avaler. Sa gorge s'était nouée. Il essayait juste de contrôler sa respiration, de ne pas se mettre à paniquer. Il s'était levé, lentement, comme si chacun de ses gestes qui se fut un peu trop brusque aurait pu être interprété comme un signal de passage à l'acte pour l'ennemi. Il s'était levé, donc, puis était parti, sans un mot, sans un geste de plus, les poings serrés pour empêcher les tremblements, essayant de ne pas accélérer le pas. C'était de plus en plus dur de contrôler son propre corps. Il voulait fuir, son instinct de survie lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors aujourd'hui encore, il quittait le réfectoire lentement et calmement, comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait une fois son repas terminé, sans se faire remarquer, et marcha jusqu'à la sortie, marcha en rassemblant ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ce regard perçant sur lui. Et une fois hors de toute vue, une fois seul, il prit appui sur un mur froid, hoqueta dans une grande inspiration, et essaya de calmer son cœur et ses jambes tremblantes, se laissant glisser sur le sol et sentant ses forces le quitter pour laisser place à l'angoisse. S'il le trouvait là, maintenant, si vulnérable, à peine capable de respirer et de se mouvoir, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Il serait mort.

§

« Tiens, Kanda s'en est allé, remarqua Allen en levant la tête de son assiette. Lavi se tourna lentement vers lui.

-C'est vrai, on dirait qu'il n'a même pas fini son repas. Il regarda la place vide laissée par le japonais et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse. »

À cette annonce, l'anglais lui lança un petit regard inquiet. Malgré ses relations houleuses avec l'autre exorciste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu concerné, il restait un coéquipier.

Ce midi-là, Lavi était assis aux cotés d'Allen, qui lui, se trouvait en face de Lenalee. Ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner tous les trois, Yû ne se joignait jamais à eux. Ses deux amis se tenant continuellement face à face, l'archiviste avait toujours devant lui le champ libre pour observer le jeune homme solitaire.

« Tu crois qu'il a un problème? Relança le symbiotique alors que son ami avait de nouveau l'œil rivé sur la place vide laissée par l'autre quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Allen, Kanda a toujours un problème. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour lui, lâcha Lenalee qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir toute l'attention du garçon se trouvant en face d'elle.

-Peut-être, qui sait? Sourit Lavi en les regardant faire. Il trouvait ça marrant, quand même, que la pauvre adolescente gesticule devant lui jour et nuit et que ce benêt soit assez fort pour ne rien remarquer. Ou pour faire comme si, en tout cas. Tu devrais aller lui poser la question, Allen. »

A l'évocation de cette proposition, il sembla songeur.

« Il va m'envoyer bouler à coup de sabre. Tu sais comment il est, il déteste qu'on montre de l'inquiétude ou de la compassion pour lui...

-Mais oui, tu racontes n'importe quoi, Lavi, ne manqua pas de rétorquer la jeune fille en tournant les yeux vers lui. Tu sais très bien qu'Allen vas s'en prendre plein la tête. J'irais, moi.

-Heureusement que tu es là, Lenalee! Se moqua gentiment Lavi sans même que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte. Puis à son tour, il se leva avec lenteur pour quitter la table, laissant ses amis en face à face. Tu me diras ce qu'il t'as répondu. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il les abandonna, enfin, Allen du moins. La jeune fille, elle, semblait ravie de se retrouver seule avec lui pour un instant. Lavi pouvait d'ailleurs presque sentir le regard du maudit dans son dos. « Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec elle, tu sais que je vais avoir des ennuis. » Désolée mon grand, mas il vas falloir te débrouiller seul. J'ai des affaires, moi aussi.

§

Lavi marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, d'un pas rapide, discret. Il semblait savoir où il allait. En réalité, il pouvait comme sentir l'odeur de peur que Kanda laissait derrière lui. Voilà à quoi ils passaient leurs journées, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Le japonais se cachait, déambulant le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait dans tout le bâtiment, essayant d'éviter son chasseur, qui lui, lui courait après sans jamais venir à sa rencontre. C'était bien plus amusant de frôler une porte derrière laquelle il se tenait silencieusement, croyant être caché.

Lavi adorait ça, sentir l'air changer, sentir le cœur de l'autre s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il passait tout près de lui. « Je sais très bien où tu es. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour. » Voilà ce que ça voulait dire. Puis il s'éloignait en silence pour mieux revenir, attendant de le voir perdre ses moyens, attendant de l'entendre reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Comme c'est drôle, toi qui prétend être si fort, si froid et intouchable. Pourtant, voilà que dès que j'arrive près de toi, tu t'empresses de disparaître aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Mais je sais que tu es là. Je m'amuse juste avec ma proie. Et bientôt, bientôt, tu seras à bout, et je n'aurai plus qu'à te cueillir, tu ne pourras même pas te défendre. Rien qu'en pensant à ce jour, je jubile, je salive, je serre les crocs. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Je t'ai couru après depuis tant d'années. Quand est ce que j'ai commencé à te faire peur? Dès le début? On dirait bien, car tu m'as toujours évité. Il n'y a rien que tu détestes plus que de te retrouver seul face à moi. Comme lors des missions par exemple. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une bonne pour toi. Devine avec qui t'as envoyé le Grand Intendant pour ta prochaine sortie? Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ta tête quand tu vas me trouver assis dans son bureau. Ah, comme j'ai hâte! Mais je dois être encore un tout petit peu patient. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je le sens. Mes longues années de traque s'achèvent enfin. Tu seras bientôt à moi, entièrement à moi. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, je pourrais tranquillement te dévorer, et tu sera si faible que tu ne pourras même par crier. Oh, mon petit Yû. Je suis si impatient! Je ne tiens plus en place. Je suis affamé. Je te veux, et très bientôt tu seras mien.

§

La nuit était tombée sur la crête où siégeait la haute tour, froide et imposante. À la limite de l'horizon, le ciel était en feu, et dans les hauteurs qui s'assombrissaient toujours plus, les étoiles commençaient faiblement à briller, attendant patiemment la lune qui viendrait à son tour éclairer de sa faible lumière cet endroit lugubre. Dans le bâtiment, tout était calme. Les couloirs et les lieux étaient déserts, tous semblaient vouloir rester cachés, ou plutôt, ne semblaient pas vouloir demeurer dehors. Une atmosphère d'après-guerre à l'arrière goût amer régnait entre les murs de pierre froids, et personne n'était en mesure de dire à quoi était due cette impression étrange. Le seul à savoir d'où venait le mal était silencieux, et s'était enfermé à double tours.

Lavi était le seul hors de sa chambre, affalé dans un des canapés de la salle de repos, les jambes croisées sur la table basse devant lui, une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce le temps qu'il avait passé avec le vieux panda qui avait fini par le faire devenir aussi fumeur que lui, ou peut être était-ce pour se donner un peu plus de patience avant son festin, qui sait. La tête renversée en arrière, il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on venait lui tenir compagnie.

« Bonsoir, Junior. »

Ah, il y avait si longtemps. Plus personne ne l'appelait comme ça aujourd'hui. Il avait grandi, trop grandi pour qu'on puisse encore avoir envie de lui donner un sobriquet si affectueux… Il avait vingt ans, maintenant. Il redressa la tête pour regarder la personne qui se plaçait en face de lui. Tiedoll s'était installé là, dans le sofa d'en face. Son doux regard posé sur lui et son éternel sourire caché derrière sa moustache, il était l'un des derniers à encore avoir la lubie de l'appeler comme ça… En hommage au bon vieux temps, peut être. Lavi lui rendit son sourire, et se pencha vers lui pour lui tendre son briquet lorsque le peintre sortit à son tour un paquet de sa poche pour porter une cigarette à sa bouche.

«Merci. » Sourit-t-il en tirant une bouffée.

Lavi se laissa retomber confortablement à sa place, fixant toujours l'homme en face de lui. Comme c'est drôle, dire que je vais bientôt détruire ton cher « fils ». Heureusement que tu ne sera pas là pour voir ça, mon pauvre vieux.

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas? » Commença le maréchal.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

« Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons les seuls ici? J'ai des souvenirs d'une salle plus remplie que ça.

-C'est vrai, répondit Lavi à travers un petit sourire narquois. Ils sont sûrement tous très fatigués.

-Tu dois avoir raison. »

Les deux hommes finirent de fumer sans discuter plus, chacun de retour à ses propres pensées silencieuses. Et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Tiedoll semblait avoir succombé au sommeil, Lavi s'éclipsa sans un bruit de la pièce pour aller retrouver les bras de Morphée à son tour, non sans manquer de faire un détour pour venir frôler du bout des doigts la porte de Kanda qui n'en dormirait pas de la nuit.

§

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers rayons du soleil se faufiler à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre, Yû se redressa, laissant échapper un long soupir. Une nuit de plus où il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Tout ça à cause d'un frôlement à sa porte alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil. Il s'en voulait d'avoir si peur, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était ancré en lui, après tout, cela faisait si longtemps. Il se leva péniblement, les lèvres serrées et le regard dans le vide. La matinée fut longue et lui semblait interminable, comme chaque jour qui passait entre ces murs. À l'heure du déjeuner il voulu s'éclipser à l'extérieur, manière de s'entraîner, ou plutôt de défouler sa frustration sur tout ce qui aurait bien pu lui tomber sous la main. Mais Komui en avait décidé autrement, posant sa main sur son épaule au moment où il comptait disparaître en douce comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Dans mon bureau. »

Après avoir lâché un grognement de mécontentement, il se résigna à suivre l'homme dans le dédale de couloirs qui les menaient au lieu dit. Au moment où il passa la porte du repère de l'Intendant, son cœur s'arrêta. Sur le canapé en face de lui, une silhouette à la chevelure rousse lui faisait dos. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et eu l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il n'était même plus capable de formuler la moindre pensée, son regard resta juste fixé sur la personne assise là, et la silhouette se tourna lentement vers lui, avec un large sourire et son unique œil le transperçant de toute part. Ses paroles résonnèrent si fort en lui qu'il sentit un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

« Salut, mon petit Yû. On dirait bien que nous allons partir en ballade tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi! C'est pas super, ça? »

Il dut lutter pour s'accrocher à la poignée et ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son visage des yeux, si bien qu'il arrivait à voir se matérialiser autour de lui cette aura sombre et envahissante qui le suivait partout.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends Kanda? Entre, assied-toi. » Lui lança Komui en s'asseyant à son tour, face à eux, l'air de rien.

Ses paroles firent presque sursauter le japonais, qui quitta des yeux le visage de Lavi pour fixer l'Intendant. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il les envoyait en mission rien que tous les deux? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, en lui sortant une ou deux excuses comme quoi ils n'arrivaient pas à travailler ensemble. Mais comme toujours, ça avait dut entrer dans une oreille et sortir par l'autre. De toute façon, tant que ça n'entrait pas dans son propre intérêt ou celui de sa sœur, Komui n'écoutait rien. Prenant une grande inspiration, Kanda lâcha lentement la poignée à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Plus il avançait, plus ses tripes se nouaient et sa gorge se serrait. Il resta debout, à distance du canapé, fixant l'homme au béret en face de lui.

Après leur avoir touché deux mots au sujet de la mission qui les attendait, Komui renvoya sans même les regarder les deux exorcistes. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le manège qui s'était instauré entre eux. Dès lors que la porte fut de nouveau ouverte, Kanda disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, mais Lavi eu vite fait de retourner lui courir après. « Tu deviens meilleur au cache-cache, mon petit Yû. » pensa-t-il en cherchant du regard dans les couloirs la silhouette du japonais qui s'était déjà évaporé. « Bah, il doit être assez tracassé comme ça. On va se retrouver en mission juste lui et moi. Il ne doit même plus arriver à respirer à l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il est en pleine panique, le pauvre. » Lavi se prit à rigoler tout seul. Oui, vraiment, traumatiser Kanda était plus qu'un plaisir pour lui. Un plaisir subtil du moins, car il ne faisait rien d'autre que le fixer et le poursuivre. Une autre personne n'aurait même pas remarqué sa combine, mais Yû était plus sensible à ce genre de choses, apparemment. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Dire qu'il avait peur de s'ennuyer à son arrivée à la « tour infernale » comme il aimer l'appeler de temps à autre, néanmoins il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se trouver une âme sensible bien camouflée sous une pseudo-carapace de mauvais caractère. Ce qui tournait encore plus à son avantage, c'est que cet abruti tentait quand même de conserver une once de fierté en présence des autres exorcistes, alors lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en groupe, il se comportait avec lui de la même manière qu'avec ses autres petits camarades. Froid, désagréable, distant et agressif. Parfois même, on aurait dit qu'il reprenait une once de confiance en lui après un accrochage avec Allen. Mais il suffisait d'un seul regard de la part du rouquin pour le rendre de nouveau livide et le faire taire pour un petit moment.

Lavi avait toujours aimé asseoir sa supériorité face à ceux qui étaient plus faibles mentalement que lui. Il avait toujours adoré torturer de loin, sans même lever le petit doigt, ceux qui semblaient le plus robustes à l'extérieur mais qui étaient les plus médiocres à l'intérieur. Il était comme ça, sadique, manipulateur et machiavélique. À chacun sa personnalité après tout, n'est-ce pas? Et avec Kanda, il avait trouvé un parfait spécimen. Pour ça, son maître l'avait sermonné un nombre incalculable de fois, lui sommant de ne pas tourmenter les plus fragiles que lui, et lui rabâchant sans cesse qu'un futur Bookman ne devait sûrement pas utiliser ses capacités mentales à des fins si peu catholiques. Mais peu importe, Lavi n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, se régalant de tous les voir fuir ou perdre leur moyens face à la terreur qu'il instaurait chez eux. Le jour où il avait rencontré le japonais cependant, la donne était un peu différente. Contrairement à ses autres victimes pour qui il ne ressentait que du mépris et accessoirement un peu de dégoût, il avait senti comme une attirance à l'égard de l'autre garçon. Qui sait, peut-être cela était-il dû à son beau visage, à son corps svelte, élancé, parfaitement taillé au fil de ses entraînements interminables et toujours plus exigeants, à ses yeux bleus sombres cernés de longs cils, à ses lèvres toujours serrées mais qui promettaient des miracles si l'on avait un esprit pervers comme lui, ou à ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade au creux de ses reins.

Le jour de leur rencontre, Lavi avait d'abord été intrigué, puis totalement hypnotisé. Plus les jours passaient dans cette immense tourelle qui serait sa nouvelle demeure, plus il le voulait, plus l'attirer près de lui devenait une obsession. Mais le rouquin était un garçon qui aimait bien faire les choses, d'une façon presque maniaque. Sans les bâcler, sans se presser, pour que tout arrive à point nommé, au moment adéquat, pour que l'apothéose n'en soit que meilleure. Alors depuis leur rencontre le jour de son arrivée, il y a quatre ans, ils avaient commencé cette sorte de jeu. Pour Lavi du moins, on pouvait appeler ça un jeu, car pour l'autre cela s'apparentait plutôt à un enfer. Qui était donc cet inconnu qui débarquait de nulle part et qui se mettait à le fixer, à le déshabiller du regard sans la moindre gêne? Qui était cet homme chargé de mystères à l'identité et au passé si secret qui passait ses journées à le dévorer littérairement des yeux et à marcher derrière lui comme un maniaque qui semble s'apprêter à lui fondre dessus à tout moment? Et surtout, pourquoi il était isolé face à lui? Pourquoi il semblait être le seul à se rendre compte du manège du roux? Il se sentait comme pris au piège dans une jungle sans merci, face à on ne sait quel prédateur prêt à le mettre en pièces. Et cela le pétrifiait. Pire, ça le rendait fou, fou de terreur. « J'aurais du m'y habituer, avec le temps » c'est ce qu'il se disait, « mais j'étais juste de plus en plus effrayé. Mon instinct me crie de fuir dès qu'il est près de moi, et je me retrouve paralysé dès qu'il plante son œil sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me tient à la gorge, bloqué contre un mur, je ne peux plus respirer, ni bouger, et je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. » Apparemment, l'attirance semblait réciproque, mais Kanda avait le ventre bien trop noué et les jambes bien trop tremblantes pour le remarquer. Alors il fuyait, comme aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours passés et à venir, et inépuisable, Lavi lui courait après, le terrifiant encore plus de par son silence, son regard seul laissant suggérer les pires atrocités.

§

Trois jours plus tard, les deux exorcistes embarquaient accompagnés d'Alfred, le traqueur qui les accompagnait pour la durée de la mission. Comme tout autre personne de son rang, il semblait être un homme discret et peu bavard, mais sa personnalité importait peu à Kanda du moment qu'il y avait quelqu'un entre lui et l'autre garçon au regard d'émeraude. Au moins, même s'il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité, il savait que Lavi ne se jetterait pas sur lui s'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils se tenaient assis face à face, pendant que l'encapuchonné ramait en silence. Silence qui régnait aussi entre les deux garçons, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, les prunelles ancrées dans celles d'en face, au premier qui détournerait le regard. C'était une véritable lutte de pouvoir muette qui se déroulait là, sur la petite embarcation filant gracieusement sur l'eau sombre. Kanda s'était résolu à ne pas le lâcher. Bien sûr, l'instant où il avait appris qu'il passerait un temps sûrement très long en seule compagnie de ce psychopathe avait été un moment difficile à passer, mais à présent le jour était venu et il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il n'était pas si facilement atteignable, contrairement à ce que Lavi avait l'air de penser. Le visage légèrement baissé, son regard était sombre et la faible clarté de la lanterne accrochée à l'autre bout de la pagode se reflétait dans ses iris bleus, levés vers l'unique œil vert émeraude de l'autre homme, qui riait d'ailleurs intérieurement de voir Kanda le provoquer si tôt. « Tu ne perds pas de temps mon beau, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je vais me laisser impressionner par ta rapidité. J'aurais vite fait te remettre à mes pieds. » pensa le roux en relevant le menton, et en changeant son regard de défi en regard de mépris, accompagné d'un rictus moqueur. « Alors, tu veux toujours essayer de jouer les rebelles avec moi? » Et comme prévu, Kanda détourna presque immédiatement les yeux, sûrement se sentait-il de nouveau submergé par l'aura destructive de Lavi qui se voulait déjà envahissante. Celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs échapper un petit souffle de satisfaction, fixant encore quelques secondes son partenaire, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer ses minables petites tentatives de défense ridicules. « Tu ne peux rien contre moi, c'est trop tard, je suis devenu beaucoup trop puissant. » Il jubilait intérieurement du pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'autre, puis laissa glisser sa main sur le rapport de mission que lui avait donné Komui avant de partir. Il en saurait un peu plus sur ce qui les attendait là-bas s'il ouvrait ce ramassis de conneries rédigé par les esclaves de l'Intendant. Où se rendaient-ils déjà?

§

Plus tard dans le train, les deux hommes se retrouvaient seuls, le traqueur faisant le pied de grue devant la porte de leur cabine privée. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, son coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Kanda laissait ses yeux défiler sur le paysage qui courait à grande vitesse derrière la vitre. Il semblait anxieux et tout à fait mal à l'aise, l'air crispé comme s'il ne voulait pas bouger, bien que sa position fut inconfortable. Mais Lavi ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il ne le regardait même pas. Il aurait tout le temps de s'adonner à ce petit jeu plus tard, mais pour le moment, il était plongé dans le rapport de mission qui lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le pays où il se rendaient. La Russie. Dans la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg plus précisément. Le pays était dirigé par la famille Pavlovitch et sortait d'une guerre contre la Turquie. Lavi soupira, partir en mission dans ces conditions allait être une horreur. Il poursuivit sa lecture, certains Akumas avaient étés repérés en périphérie de la ville, aux abords du palais où siégeaient les dirigeants du pays. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Il devait sûrement y avoir une Innocence cachée là-dessous. Cependant, le rapport ne mentionnait rien dessus. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune information, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant l'œil, balançant en même temps avec nonchalance le manuscrit un peu plus loin sur la banquette sur laquelle il était assis. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les secousses du train le bercèrent et il s'endormit rapidement, contrairement à son coéquipier qui n'osa pas faire le moindre geste durant tout le reste du long trajet qui les attendait.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Si vous vous posez des questions par rapport au pourquoi du comment du caractère et du ressenti de Kanda, ou même de Lavi, ne paniquez pas, les réponses arrivent dans les chapitres à venir. J'attends vos retours!


	2. La nuit tombe sur Saint-Pétersbourg

Voici le second chapitre! Celui-ci ainsi que le troisième sont consacrés à la mission (on va dire un petit M soft pour ces deux-là), la vraie violence viendra au quatrième, pour finir de vous achever en beauté. Vous pouvez donc y aller sans trop de craintes. Bonne lecture les enfants!

* * *

 **Chapitre II** **-** ** _"La nuit tombe sur Saint-Pétersbourg"_**

Lavi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le train commençait à ralentir. Ils semblaient arrivés à destination. Il passa une main sur son visage et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait moins vite, la silhouette de la ville se dessinait peu à peu, les bâtiments se faisaient plus nombreux, plus imposants. Le lieu semblait plutôt attrayant, des bâtisses à l'architecture locale se dressaient devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure que le train avançait sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du terminus. Au loin, le ciel s'assombrissait. Super, ils allaient se prendre une averse sur la gueule à peine arrivés. Il soupira et fit glisser son regard sur son coéquipier, qui se raidit et releva les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent une seconde, sans un mot, et Lavi laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se leva lorsque le train s'arrêta complètement à quai, sortant le premier du compartiment, se trouvant nez à nez avec le traqueur Alfred.

« On dirait que nous sommes arrivés, commença ce dernier. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos bagages. Je crois que notre interprète nous attend à la sortie. »

Lavi passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et s'adressa à l'autre, toujours assis dans la même position, presque recroquevillé. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'être là. Peu importe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous? Dépêche-toi, on descends. » Lui lança-t-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il posa enfin un premier pied hors du train sur le sol russe. Il s'étira et prit une grande inspiration. Une odeur de fer et de métaux régnait dans l'air, et la locomotive laissa échapper une colonne de fumée dans un crissement, mêlant à son tour une odeur nouvelle aux effluves ambiantes. Lavi regarda autour de lui. Les gens allaient et venaient, d'un pas fantomatique, ils se ressemblaient tous. Les visages étaient froids, sombres, fermés. « Dommage pour une si jolie ville », pensa le jeune homme, mais cela lui permettait de se rappeler que le pays venait de sortir d'une guerre contre ses voisins turcs, et que la population devait en souffrir plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître sur ces figures creuses dénuées de toute émotion. Alors que Kanda descendait à son tour, un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha du groupe. Il semblait plus dynamique que le reste de la foule, habillé modestement, une casquette enfoncée sur la tête et un parapluie à la main. Il s'adressa à eux.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous les exorcistes envoyés par l'Ordre ?

-Nous même ! Répondit Lavi, portant une cigarette à ses lèvres, glissant une main dans la poche de son manteau à la recherche de son briquet. C'est vous, l'interprète ?

-Oui. Je suis Yegor, c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai pendant votre séjour ici. Bienvenue en Russie. »

Après de brèves salutations, les trois hommes emboîtèrent le pas de Yegor, qui les amena en premier lieu déposer leur bagages à l'hôtel où ils séjourneraient. C'était un petit bâtiment à l'entrée de la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg, construit étroitement entre deux plus grandes bâtisses. En face, le canal de Griboïedov s'écoulait sinueusement entre les rives, parcourant la ville, se jetant dans la mer ou croisant un autre des nombreux canaux artificiels qui s'étendait à travers le pays. La mer, d'ailleurs, semblait se trouver non loin d'eux. De la où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre le brouhaha de l'activité du port, le cri des mouettes et sentir les effluves marines d'algues et d'iode se mêler aux festival d'odeurs qui les entouraient déjà. Au moment où il passèrent les portes de l'hôtel, Lavi eu l'air soulagé. Le lieu lui avait peut-être paru modeste de l'extérieur, mais il était tout à fait charmant à l'intérieur. Lui qui s'attendait à atterrir dans un pays miteux et à dormir sur un lit de paille n'était pas mécontent de se voir arriver dans un endroit aussi propre.

Les exorcistes avaient à leur disposition deux chambres séparées dans lesquelles ils passeraient leurs nuits. En posant sa valise sur son lit, Kanda laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Il n'allait pas se retrouver enfermé dans la même pièce que Lavi et le traqueur veillerait à leur porte. Il ne craignait rien. Du moins, il l'espérait. Le rouquin quand à lui, se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le matelas, s'étirant, le regard fixé vers le plafond et emporté par ses pensées. Mais il en fut rapidement tiré par Alfred, ils devaient déjà repartir pour faire un repérage des lieux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'hôtel, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Les nuages noirs de l'après midi s'étaient dispersés, la menace d'une averse disparaissant avec eux. Les deux exorcistes accompagnés d'Alfred et de Yegor s'en allèrent repérer les environs dans lesquels ils allaient se trouver durant les jours à venir. Ils passèrent du côté du port pour commencer, à l'heure qu'il était l'activité commençait à s'y calmer, et les quelques pêcheurs qui s'y trouvaient encore s'apprêtaient à lever l'encre pour retourner chez eux. Tout en marchant au bord des quais, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Lavi discutait avec leur interprète.

« Alors, Yegor… Commença-t-il, glissant une main dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet de cigarettes, le tendant à son interlocuteur qui refusa poliment, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez un peu plus à propos de l'état de la ville.

-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est pas la victoire des turcs qui cause le plus de soucis aux citadins…

-De quoi parlez-vous? Questionna l'archiviste en allumant son briquet.

-C'est l'empereur qui fait le plus parler de lui ces derniers jours. Certaines rumeurs disent qu'il est au fond du trou, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-À cause de la fin de la guerre?

-Oui, acquiesça Yegor, cette défaite a anéanti la noblesse. »

Lavi sembla réfléchir un instant. Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec les Akumas mentionnés dans ce qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt? Peut être que tout cela se tramait du côté de l'empereur.

« Yegor, allons faire un tour au palais. Il n'est pas loin d'ici, pas vrai? J'ai besoin d'y jeter un œil. »

L'interprète les fit alors faire demi-tour pour les emmener devant les grilles impériales. Kanda et Alfred marchaient silencieusement derrière eux. De temps à autre, Lavi jetait une œillade au japonais, il avait le regard rivé sur l'eau, semblait ailleurs, et cet air anxieux sur son visage ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que le train les avait déposés en ville. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, mon chéri? Tu paniques parce que tu sais que tu passeras bientôt à la casserole? Ne t'en fais pas, là, tout de suite, on a plutôt une Innocence a récupérer. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, alors sois tranquille.

§

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans la faible lueur du coucher du jour, les quatre hommes arrivèrent à destination: le palais impérial où siégeait la famille Pavlovitch était un immense édifice de plusieurs mètres de long. Les hauts murs se dressaient face à eux, imposants, et seules quelques unes des centaines de fenêtres étaient éclairées. Le château semblait composé de deux ailes, et en son centre, une entrée qui s'avançait sur quelques mètres avec un toit en coupole affichait le blason de la monarchie. Un aigle noir à deux têtes, à l'allure agressive et menaçante, semblait protéger ses habitants de quiconque oserait s'introduire entre ces murs. Entre eux et la forteresse, une immense grille dorée de plusieurs mètres de haut se dressait fièrement, terminée de longues pointes prêtes à défendre la bâtisse. Le soleil avait passé la ligne de l'horizon et la vie nocturne de la ville commençait à reprendre ses droits. Derrière eux, les lumières de la rue s'allumèrent une à une, réchauffant l'atmosphère froide du début de la nuit d'une lueur orangée. Une brise glaciale souffla, et Lavi posa sa main sur les barreaux d'or qui se dressaient devant lui, faisant obstacle avec la résidence.

« Quand pourrons-nous entrer rendre une petite visite à Monsieur l'empereur? Questionna-t-il en détachant les yeux du monument pour se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

-Très bientôt, répondit Yegor, je me débrouille pour vous faire passer le plus tôt possible. Je suis là pour ça, après tout. »

Un autre coup de vent plus froid encore que le précédent se mit à souffler et écourta la conversation. Les nuages s'amoncelaient de nouveau au dessus de la ville et la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à envelopper les corps.

« Je vous propose de nous en tenir là pour ce soir, il se fait tard. Nous avons encore une longue journée qui nous attend demain, dit Yegor. Je vous raccompagne à l'hôtel. »

§

Il était plus de minuit. La nuit était complètement tombée sur la ville qui demeurait silencieuse. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient sur les toits, sur le sol pavé et dans le canal qui continuait sa course entre les murs de Saint-Pétersbourg. Les rues étaient désertes, seul le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait résonnait et donnait un semblant de vie à cet environnement mort. Dans l'hôtel des exorcistes, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et les rideaux étaient clos. Tous les habitants semblaient endormis, bercés par la pluie et le vent qui battaient contre les vitres. Seul Lavi était encore éveillé, assis sur son lit, une énième cigarette se consumant entre ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur sa porte. Il tira une dernière bouffée, finissant par écraser son mégot dans un cendrier, puis se leva lentement, demeurant silencieux. D'un pas léger, il s'approcha de la sortie, fit tourner la poignée et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir, Alfred n'était pas dans les parages, il avait du aller se coucher lui aussi. Il ne put empêcher un sourire mauvais de prendre possession de ses lèvres, et toujours sans un bruit, il fit quelques pas afin de se placer devant la chambre de Kanda. Il sentait sa peur derrière les murs et posa une main sur la porte, qu'il laissa glisser avec lenteur dans un bruissement, terminant sa course sur la poignée. Il la tourna dans un geste lent l'effleurant à peine de ses doigts, puis s'infiltra dans l'autre chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, tournant la clé dans la serrure et la glissant discrètement dans sa poche. Sa proie était allongée sous les draps, faisant semblant de dormir, mais Lavi pouvait voir ses doigts qui s'agrippaient aux couvertures, il pouvait sentir le corps crispé du japonais étendu près de lui et l'angoisse qui commençait à monter. « Inutile de faire le mort. Je sais que tu es parfaitement éveillé. » Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit au bord sans un bruit.

« Bonsoir, mon petit Yû. » murmura-t-il avec une douceur malsaine.

Il n'eut qu'un sursaut de la part de l'autre comme réponse. Il se pencha sur lui, bloquant toute issue de secours, le surplombant de son aura prédatrice. Kanda se sentit aussitôt oppressé, son cœur devenant fou, son souffle se coupant et se bloquant dans ses poumons.

« Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, montre-moi ton beau visage. »

Il glissa une main sur la joue de l'autre exorciste, le forçant à tourner la tête. Pétrifié, il se laissait faire sans un mot, priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'en aille sans lui faire de mal, la peur se propageant de plus en plus dans son corps, faisant bouillonner son sang et lui faisant tourner la tête. L'archiviste plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes avant de descendre sa main sur la peau claire de la gorge du japonais, qui déglutit difficilement alors que Lavi commençait à serrer pour empêcher l'air d'y passer. Paniqué, Kanda posa ses doigts sur son poignet, tentant de le faire lâcher, mais le roux fit plus rapide et plaqua sa main sur le matelas, serrant ses prises plus fort, comme pour asseoir sa supériorité. Il approcha son visage de celui de Yû, posant presque son front contre le sien, plantant sa prunelle verte dans les deux yeux bleus effrayés qui le fixaient.

« Si j'étais toi, mon petit Yû, j'éviterais de m'endormir cette nuit. Tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes, ces jours-ci. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. »

Il restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes, Lavi resserrant toujours plus sa main autour du cou de l'épéiste, puis se releva après quelques instants et s'en alla sans même se retourner, gardant dans sa poche la clé de la chambre. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Yû reprit son souffle dans un hoquet, portant ses deux mains à son cou, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration calmement, les battements de son cœur fou ne ralentissaient pas. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, il se sentait envahi par une matière sombre, une masse épaisse et gluante qui s'infiltrait en lui, entrant dans son corps, le paralysant et l'étouffant.

Les yeux fermés, il voyait devant lui des images repasser à toute vitesse, le pourquoi du comment de cette peur viscérale, de cette terreur envahissante qui hantait ses nuits, qui le tenait toujours en alerte, qui le faisait sursauter dès qu'il sentait sa présence. Lavi était un prédateur, une bête qui n'en était pas à sa première victime. Le japonais pouvait le sentir, il portait sur lui l'odeur de la mort et de l'horreur, les mêmes effluves que celles dans lesquelles il avait grandi, cette odeur entêtante qui lui avait collé à la peau pendant des années, et qui une fois disparue, était revenue le hanter de nouveau lorsque l'héritier des Bookmen été entré dans sa vie.

Ce qui le rendait si effrayant, c'était les secrets sombres qu'il transportait derrière lui, son identité secrète camouflée sous des centaines de faux noms, de faux passés inventés de toutes pièces, des masques de caractères différents à chaque nouvelle vie, le tout superposé sur l'ombre ténébreuse de son aura de meurtrier. Combien d'autres personnes avaient été à sa place auparavant? Combien d'autres avait-il tourmenté sans même les approcher, juste en posant son regard violeur sur eux, juste en les déshabillant des yeux, les poursuivant dans une course silencieuse comme un prédateur qui s'amuse avec sa proie? Il avait la désagréable impression que la mort était sans cesse penchée par dessus son épaule lorsqu'il était près de lui, il sentait une présence lourde marcher à ses cotés, lui coller à la peau sans jamais lui laisser de répit, le faisant sursauter et se crisper au moindre bruit ou mouvement qu'il percevait du coin de l'œil. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, d'avoir aussi peur, mais lui même ne trouvait aucune autre explication à ça. C'était juste ce qu'il dégageait, l'impression qu'il attirait tout comme un trou noir, qui dévorait tout ce qui venait s'approcher d'un peu trop près. Dans sa crise, Kanda aperçu parmi la masse informe de réminiscences vagues une rétrospective de leur première rencontre. Un souvenir qui le faisait tressaillir à chaque fois qu'il lui revenait en tête, mais qui ce soir, lui donnait la nausée.

Il pouvait le revivre, il se revoyait face à Lavi pour la première fois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que deux jeunes garçons d'à peine seize ans. La première impression qu'il lui avait laissée était plutôt sordide, il dégageait des effluves bizarres, malsaines, inquiétantes. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa silhouette filiforme, il avait le sentiment qu'en le fixant encore quelques secondes, il pourrait découvrir ce qui n'aillait pas avec lui. Et c'est à ce moment précis que le jeune Lavi se retourne et qu'il pose son œil sur Kanda. Il ne balaye même pas la foule du regard, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Et il le fixe. Ce soir, Kanda se sentait de nouveau transpercé par cet œil, et sa respiration se coupa encore. C'était comme si un animal sauvage s'était approché tout près de lui, l'instant juste avant de lui bondir dessus pour le dévorer. Mais cet instant durait une éternité, il se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde, hoquetant pour reprendre son souffle avec difficulté. Il était pétrifié.

§

Le lendemain, Alfred réveilla les deux hommes en trombe avec un air paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Grogna Kanda en passant une main sur sa tempe.

-C'est l'empereur, il... Il s'est donné la mort dans la nuit. Faites vite, Yegor attend en bas. Il vas nous accompagner au palais. »

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau en face des grandes grilles dorées, ouvertes cette fois.

« Entrons, commença l'interprète. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché. »

Les exorcistes acquiescèrent en silence et ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment pendant que le traqueur les attendait à l'entrée, escortés par deux gardes qui les menèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais.

Une fois entrés, un large escalier s'offrait à eux et l'un des soldat les invita à le suivre à l'étage dans la pièce où se trouvait le mort, autrement dit le bureau de l'empereur. Arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la porte, s'écartant sur le coté, laissant le passage libre aux trois hommes. Lavi lança un regard discret vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à les accompagner et n'osait même pas regarder dans la pièce. Quel genre de garde était assez pitoyable pour avoir peur d'un macchabée? Il emboîta le pas de Kanda qui était entré le premier, et manqua de se laisser distraire une énième fois à la vue de son corps. Mais autre chose dans le coin de la pièce attira immédiatement son attention et lui fit reprendre son sérieux en une seconde.

Le cadavre de l'empereur Pavlovitch était là, étendu sur le sol, dans une flaque noire qui ressemblait à du sang séché depuis un sacré bout de temps. La dépouille paraissait en état de décomposition avancée, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde et difficilement supportable. Lavi cacha le bas de son visage derrière son écharpe à mesure qu'il s'approchait du corps. Il était sec et décharné comme un mort embaumé. Était-il vraiment décédé la veille? On aurait pourtant dit qu'il avait une centaine d'années. Sur son cou, on pouvait clairement distinguer une entaille nette, une large coupure par laquelle il s'était vidé de son sang. « Tu t'es pas raté, mon gars... » pensa le roux en s'agenouillant près du cadavre. L'arme avec laquelle il s'était donné la mort était toujours entre ses doigts. Au moment où il posa les yeux dessus, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était un couteau d'une vingtaine de centimètres à la lame arquée et affûtée. Le manche était entouré de soie pourpre et décoré de joyaux. Un rayon de la lumière matinale qui faisait s'allonger les ombres dans la pièce termina sa course sur la lame d'argent, qui émit une forte lumière aux éclats verdâtres. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, l'Innocence qu'ils cherchaient était là-dedans, ce qui expliquait l'état des restes de l'empereur après qu'il s'en soit servi pour mettre fin à ses jours, ainsi que l'apparition d'Akumas dans les environs, qui avaient dû la sentir. Il se retourna vers le japonais qui semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué l'étrange lueur émanant de l'arme, ils n'avaient plus qu'à récupérer l'objet, sauter dans le premier train pour le QG et l'affaire été réglée… Mais lorsque Lavi avança sa main pour s'en emparer, un autre garde fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'adressa à lui d'un air agressif, et Yegor s'empressa de traduire:

« Il vous interdit de toucher au couteau. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas désobéir.»

Le garde s'avança vers eux en continuant de vociférer.

« Il dit que c'est un trésor de famille qui se transmet de générations en générations depuis des siècles et... »

L'interprète n'eut pas le temps de finir que le soldat les flanqua tous les trois dehors sans considération. Le rouquin tenta en vain de s'expliquer.

« Attendez! Cette arme n'est pas… »

Pour seule réponse, il n'eut qu'une porte claquée au visage. Lavi grinça des dents. Le trésor d'une famille impériale, il ne manquait plus que ça. Et lui qui commençait à trouver l'affaire un peu trop facile pour être vraie. Pour tout arranger, Kanda en rajouta en couche.

« Bien joué, l'archiviste. Et maintenant on fait quoi? Lui lança-t-il avec dédain, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Toi, tu ferais mieux de la boucler, lui répondit le roux avec un air menaçant. On rentre, on doit réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer ce couteau.

-Pourquoi partir alors qu'on est déjà sur place? Retournes-y et récupère l'Innocence si tu es si fort. »

Non mais il lui faisait quoi, là? C'était quoi cette espèce de petite vengeance personnelle, et devant l'interprète, en plus? Lavi commençait à sérieusement perdre son calme, il s'approcha de Yû et le saisit par le col.

« Parce qu'il y a un garde qui s'apparente plus à un molosse qu'à une danseuse de ballet dans la pièce, et que ça serait bien qu'on évite de se mettre la ville à dos en volant chez l'empereur, espèce d'abruti! »

Kanda planta son regard dans le sien, et n'eut comme réponse qu'un de ses « Tch! » agacé. Lavi le relâcha d'un mouvement brusque et retourna sur ses pas en direction des portes du palais pour en sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il retrouvèrent Alfred qui les attendait patiemment, appuyé contre les grilles. Il parut surpris de les revoir si vite.

« Déjà? Vous avez fini de mener l'enquête? Vous êtes rapides...

-On nous a foutus dehors, le coupa froidement Lavi. On doit réfléchir à un moyen de revenir plus tard.

-Revenir? Pour quoi faire?

-On a trouvé ce qu'on est venus chercher. Seulement, ils n'ont pas l'air très disposés à nous le donner. »

Le traqueur regarda les deux hommes d'un air suspicieux.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas voler…

-On n'as pas le choix! » Lança agressivement Lavi avant de tourner les talons pour repartir en direction de l'hôtel.

Alfred échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Kanda qui lui répondit par un soupir fatigué. Ils se mirent tous en marche, suivant le roux sans un mot.

§

Assis sur son lit, Lavi inspectait les plans de la ville et des alentours du palais fournis par Yegor. Ils avaient mis leurs esprits en commun avec Yû et Alfred afin de trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur le couteau. Plus tôt, l'interprète leur avait appris que le fils de l'empereur reprendrait le pouvoir dès le lendemain, rapidité qui surprenait les exorcistes. Cette famille Pavlovitch avait sûrement des choses à cacher pour vouloir faire si vite. Qui sait, peut-être le suicide n'était qu'un meurtre déguisé? Ce fils était peut-être avide de pouvoir à tel point qu'il était capable d'assassiner ou de faire assassiner son propre paternel? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait l'archiviste. Il se fichait royalement des affaires de cette famille et même de ce pays. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment, c'était l'Innocence. Et justement, cet empressement leur permettait de gagner du temps: ils profiteraient de l'agitation générale de l'évènement pour retourner au palais et s'y infiltrer. Le traqueur les accompagnerait pour faire le guet en attendant qu'ils reviennent, et une fois le travail accompli, ils rentreraient comme si de rien n'était. Le plan semblait bien rodé, et Lavi était confiant. Le soir, il s'endormit en passant et repassant l'exécution du plan en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait hâte d'en finir, ce pays commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

§

Trois mars mille huit cent cinquante cinq, jour de la prise de pouvoir du fils Pavlovitch, premier enfant et successeur de l'empereur de Russie. Les habitants de Saint-Pétersbourg montraient une agitation difficilement contenue, qui tranchait nettement avec la morosité ambiante des jours précédents. La famille impériale toute entière avait quitté le palais pour se rendre à la cathédrale de la Dormition, lieu sacré où le futur tsar se ferait couronner, tout comme son père l'avait été avant lui. Devant les portes de l'église en pierre, la foule se pressait, contenue non sans mal par des gardes débordés. Ce jour là, toute l'attention du peuple allait à cette prestigieuse cérémonie, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les deux exorcistes de retourner au palais afin de s'y introduire discrètement et de récupérer l'Innocence. C'est à la fin du jour qu'ils empruntèrent une fois de plus le chemin qui menait aux grilles dorées, accompagnés du traqueur qui surveillerait les alentours le temps que les deux hommes accomplissent leur mission. S'arrêtant à distance de l'entrée, dans un coin sombre et peu visible, Lavi et Kanda entreprirent d'escalader la barrière. Ce n'était pas si compliqué: ils n'avaient qu'à entrer discrètement, repérer et éviter les gardes restés sur place, prendre le couteau qui renfermait la précieuse Innocence et revenir trouver Alfred qui les attendait juste là. Pourtant, Yû avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que tout n'allait pas pouvoir se dérouler aussi facilement que prévu, mais il resta silencieux, gardant son ressentiment pour lui. Une fois de l'autre coté des grilles, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du crépuscule se faisant discret comme un chasseur, marchant aux cotés de Lavi. Et bientôt, leur deux silhouettes ne devinrent que des ombres à peine visibles aspirées par la tombée de la nuit, qui s'évaporèrent en silence alors qu'ils approchaient des murs imprenables de l'immense bâtisse.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop pris la tête avec tous ces détails historiques. Bref, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage!


	3. Un pied dedans

Bon ben voilà, je pense que le titre de ce chapitre décrit assez bien son contenu, hein. On vas dire que ça commence à partir en couille vers la fin. Vous êtes prévenus! Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

 **Chapitre III \- _"Un pied dedans"_**

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque les deux exorcistes se fondirent dans l'ombre des murs. Discrets et silencieux, ils longeaient la paroi froide avec prudence à la recherche d'une porte dérobée ou d'une fenêtre par laquelle ils pourraient se faufiler. Aucun bruit ni mouvement aux alentours, Lavi et Kanda n'avaient pas aperçu le moindre garde depuis leur intrusion. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient tous été appelés à la cérémonie? Impossible, une famille aussi riche ne pouvait pas laisser sa demeure sans surveillance. Continuant de progresser le long des murs du palais, Kanda gardait tous ses sens en éveil. Lavi quand à lui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde, et avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu que son partenaire. C'est au détour d'une façade qu'ils tombèrent finalement sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une petite porte de bois se trouvait face à eux. « Bingo! » pensa Lavi, s'agenouillant au niveau de la serrure pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Lavi? Grogna son coéquipier, l'air perplexe.

-Cette porte mène à l'intérieur. Peu importe où on vas atterrir, au moins on sera dedans. Donc, je l'ouvre. Ça me paraît logique, pas toi?

-Elle doit être fermée, abruti.

-Crocheter les serrures, c'est mon truc. » répondit le rouquin en plongeant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de quoi faire céder la dite serrure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était ouverte. L'archiviste se releva et se tourna vers Yû avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci lui y répondit par un regard mauvais avant d'entrer par cette ouverture fortuite. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été plongée dans l'obscurité, on ne distinguait rien à plus d'un mètre. Lavi qui entra à son tour sortit son briquet et l'alluma, la faible lueur orangée éclaira alors un peu la pièce.

« Une cave? Yû regarda autour de lui.

-On dirait bien. Dépêchons-nous de trouver la sortie. »

Prudemment, ils avancèrent évitant les nombreuses caisses et le mobilier abandonnés sous la poussière. Après quelques secondes passées à tâtonner dans l'obscurité, Kanda trouva la porte qui devait mener à l'intérieur du palais, fermée elle aussi, évidemment.

« J'ai trouvé. » Lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

Lavi revint près de lui. En le sentant arriver par derrière, l'instinct de Kanda reprit momentanément le dessus, et le fit se retourner dans un mouvement brusque.

« Ben quoi? Je t'ai fait peur? Rigola le roux.

-La ferme. Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir. » Lui répondit froidement l'autre exorciste en croisant les bras et en se mettant de nouveau dos à lui.

Lavi l'observa un sourire au coin des lèvres avant d'entreprendre d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte réticente. L'affaire fut rapidement réglée, et tout en se relevant, il fit lentement tourner la poignée. Il passa la tête par l'encadrement et observa les alentours avec méfiance. En face de lui se trouvait un escalier qui semblait mener à un long couloir illuminé, la lumière qui descendait jusqu'à eux les éclairait juste à peine pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. L'archiviste sortit le premier et monta furtivement les marches, suivi de Kanda qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé cet air méfiant et contrarié de son joli visage. Il marchait derrière lui en silence, et les deux garçons arrivèrent au niveau du couloir. Les lieux semblaient déserts, ils observèrent à droite, à gauche, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis le japonais prit la parole.

« Il n'y a personne.

-Oui. C'est bizarre, on aurait déjà dû tomber sur quelqu'un.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Ils doivent nous attendre quelque part.

-Arrête d'être parano. C'est notre chance, on fonce. Et si jamais on croise un garde, on se planque. »

Lavi s'avança au milieu du couloir. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, se demandant quelle direction il pourrait bien prendre, et décida d'aller à droite. Kanda le regardait faire, son air anxieux s'était changé en un regard perplexe.

« C'est pas le moment de faire l'abruti! Trace! Râla-t-il.

-Suis-moi au lieu de faire la gueule, Yû-chan. » Lui répondit Lavi, le regardant par dessus son épaule avec un air enjoué.

Le japonais sortit de derrière le mur et entreprit de suivre le roux en soupirant. « Comment fait-il pour être aussi détendu? Ça m'énerve. » pensa-t-il en le fixant d'un air mauvais. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de se laisser aller à ses pensées qu'ils arrivaient déjà au bout du couloir, débouchant dans la grande entrée où ils se trouvaient hier et avaient de nouveau en face d'eux l'immense escalier qui menait à l'étage.

« On a trouvé l'escalier principal! S'étonna Lavi, un peu trop emporté par la surprise.

-Chut! Moins fort! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi?

-T'emballe pas, Yû, t'as pas encore remarqué? On dirait bien qu'on est les seuls ici. »

Comme à son habitude, Kanda répondit par un grognement agacé. Le jeune archiviste quand à lui, s'avançait sans crainte et commençait déjà a monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la pièce qu'ils avaient visité la veille. Après avoir poussé un soupir ennuyé, le kendoka l'imita et le suivi jusqu'en haut des interminables marches. Arrivés devant la porte, ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

« Le couteau est sûrement toujours ici. » Dit Lavi en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce était vide comme tous les autres endroits du palais qu'ils avaient traversés jusqu'à présent et plongée dans le noir, d'épais rideaux de velours empêchant la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs de passer. Kanda posa sa main sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Ses doigts hésitants cherchèrent quelques secondes, puis il le sentit enfin, et alluma la lumière. Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se mirent à chercher dans le spacieux bureau de l'empereur la précieuse Innocence. Lavi s'attaqua aux nombreux tiroirs, soulevant des centaines de feuilles éparpillées, mais il ne trouva rien de son côté. Kanda quand à lui, ouvrait les quelques boites disposées ici et là, mais elles ne contenaient que des cigares ou d'autres documents incompréhensibles rédigés en russe. Ils retournèrent la pièce dans tous les sens pendant de longues minutes, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas ici. Kanda était agenouillé au sol, entouré de papiers, de livres et de boites de cigares ouvertes et renversées, et Lavi s'appuya sur une table en soupirant. Il balaya la pièce des yeux: elle était sans dessus dessous, et pas la moindre trace de ce foutu couteau. Soudain, il eu un éclair de génie.

« Le mur!

-Quoi, le mur?

-Il y a peut être un coffre caché derrière un des tableaux. »

Ils se redressèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent sur les différentes peintures accrochées un peu partout dans la pièce, il y en avait bien une dizaine. Ils soulevèrent et déplacèrent chacun des tableaux, mais il n'y avait aucun coffre fort caché derrière. C'était bien tenté, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien ici. Sans s'attarder plus, ils quittèrent le bureau et entreprirent de fouiller la bâtisse et ses pièces inexplorées en détail. Le bâtiment était immense, il allait leur falloir beaucoup plus d'une nuit pour examiner une à une chacune des pièces de ce dédale infernal d'escaliers interminables et de portes closes.

§

Deux heures plus tard, les exorcistes étaient toujours en train de retourner le palais dans tous les sens. Ils avaient ouvert un nombre incalculable de portes, sortis de leurs rails des centaines de tiroirs, renversé des cinquantaines de boites, et décroché plus de tableaux des murs qu'ils n'en avaient vus dans leurs propres vies. Ils étaient épuisés, énervés et la tension commençait à monter entre eux. Après une énième pièce fouillée de fond en comble sans succès, Kanda était prêt à s'en aller pour de bon.

« On trouvera rien. Ils ont dû l'emporter avec eux a la cérémonie. Tirons-nous d'ici, j'en ai ma claque de ce palais.

-Arrête tes conneries, on vas pas partir sans l'Innocence.

-Continues à chercher tout seul, alors! Moi, je m'en vais. »

Sur ces mots, le kendoka sortit hors de la pièce, mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Lavi qui empoigna sa veste en le menaçant.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, tes caprices? Tu restes là, et on continue de chercher, c'est tout.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres! » Rugit Yû en se défaisant de son emprise.

Il s'apprêtait à redescendre le grand escalier principal, quand soudain, il aperçut deux gardes entrer par les portes du palais. Il s'empressa de faire demi-tour sous l'œil incompréhensif de Lavi.

« Tu changes vite d'avis toi, ma parole.

-La ferme! Souffla-t-il. Il y a deux gardes qui viennent d'entrer! »

Aussitôt, les deux exorcistes prirent la fuite dans la direction opposée. Ils devaient trouver une planque avant de tomber sur les gardes s'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer les recherches sans se faire attraper. Au détour d'un couloir, l'œil de Lavi fut attiré par une issue dans un renfoncement de mur. Il attrapa Kanda par le bras avant de faire demi-tour pour s'y cacher.

« Qu'est ce que tu f...

-Chut! »

L'archiviste plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, priant intérieurement pour que les soldats ne viennent pas dans leur direction. Il planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire, et ils se fixèrent sans un bruit pendant de longues secondes. Ils entendirent la voix des gardes se rapprocher, puis finalement s'éloigner. Ils avaient pris le couloir adjacent. Lavi poussa un soupir de soulagement, et Kanda s'empressa de virer sa main, qui se trouvait toujours sur son visage. Dans son geste, il cogna le mur avec son coude, tapant dans une brique qui s'enfonça sous le choc. Sans qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, les deux garçons sentirent la porte sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient céder et n'ayant plus aucun appui ils tombèrent à la renverse l'un sur l'autre, débouchant dans une étroite pièce secrète.

« Aïe! »

Kanda se retrouvait allongé dans la poussière, Lavi l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à bouger.

« Dégage, Lavi! »

Mais celui-ci fit mine de l'ignorer.

« Bravo, Yû! Tu as trouvé une pièce cachée! Tu n'est peut-être pas si bête finalement.

-Pousse-toi! »

Alors que le japonais se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'arrêta soudainement. La cuisse de Lavi était appuyée contre son entre-jambe, et le roux le fixait maintenant avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, espèce de pervers! Arrête!

-Oh, Yû-chan, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, tu veux?

-Je t'ai dis de dégager! »

Kanda lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, et profita de la perte d'équilibre momentanée de Lavi pour se dégager de son emprise. Il se releva et sortit en une fraction de seconde son sabre de son fourreau, le pointant sur le roux avec colère.

« Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher, ou je te tue! »

Lavi le regarda faire puis se releva en riant.

« T'es trop drôle, Kanda. »

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, plantant encore une fois son regard dans le sien, mais son expression avait changée. Kanda pouvait la sentir revenir, cette aura pesante qui lui glaçait le sang. Il déglutit difficilement, et releva son sabre pour que l'archiviste garde ses distances.

« Ne t'approche pas!

-C'est moi ou tu as la voix qui tremble?

-La ferme! »

Lavi fit un pas de plus et l'épéiste serra le manche de sa lame, une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Il sentait les sensations de terreur revenir prendre contrôle de lui. Perdant sa confiance, il fit un pas en arrière. Le rouquin profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour pousser son arme d'un revers de main. La distance qui les séparait se réduisait de plus en plus pendant que le regard de Lavi s'assombrissait. Une fois qu'il fut à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, il lui envoya un coup dans les chevilles, qui fit tomber Kanda en arrière une seconde fois. Il lâcha alors son sabre, que le roux s'empressa d'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied, le privant de sa seule défense. Se penchant sur lui, il attrapa son visage d'une main et immobilisa son poignet de l'autre. Le japonais sentait son cœur le lâcher, cette fois il allait y passer. Dans l'énergie du désespoir, il chercha de sa main libre quoi que se soit qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre du roux qui avait déjà commencé à le déshabiller. Il avait du mal à bouger, l'autre l'écrasant de tout son poids, il était devenu plus fort que lui avec le temps et Yû n'était plus capable de prendre le dessus s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve de force. Soudain, ses doigts rencontrèrent un tissu qu'il tira violemment vers lui, et la caisse qui était en dessous tomba alors sur eux dans un grand fracas, s'éclatant sur le sol, manquant de peu le crâne du roux. Celui-ci se releva immédiatement, son de air pervers prêt à passer à l'acte s'était changé en un regard meurtrier, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à asséner à Kanda un coup de pied dans le ventre pour faire passer sa colère, son regard fut attiré par une brillance verdâtre familière. La lumière du couloir qui entrait dans la pièce éclairait faiblement les alentours et le contenu déversé de la caisse qui semblait contenir les effets les plus précieux des Pavlovitch: de nombreux bijoux et des pièces d'or étaient éparpillés au sol, avec parmi eux le couteau qui renfermait l'Innocence. Le roux se pencha pour le ramasser, le retourna entre ses doigts, l'observant quelques secondes et se retourna vers Kanda, toujours à terre, avec un grand sourire.

« Bravo, Yû!

-Ferme ta gueule. » Répondit froidement l'autre, se relevant et s'empressant d'aller récupérer son arme, la tenant fermement en main, prêt à essuyer un nouvel assaut.

Lavi rangea soigneusement le couteau dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste et fit demi-tour comme si de rien n'était pour sortir de cette pièce secrète dans laquelle ils avaient atterri par hasard. S'ils avaient pu entrer dans le palais sans trop de difficultés, en sortir allait être une autre affaire: maintenant, il y avait deux gardes qui rodaient dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui les mèneraient à la sortie. Cependant, s'ils tombaient nez à nez avec un soldat, ils pourraient se contenter de fuir et de sauter dans le premier train, l'Innocence était à présent entre leurs mains et leur travail ici était terminé. Les deux exorcistes sortirent de la petite pièce sombre et s'empressèrent de retrouver la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Kanda semblait avoir l'air pressé de s'en aller d'ici et pour cause, le comportement changeant de son partenaire recommençait à lui faire peur. Il voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, courait presque, suivi par Lavi qui essayait de tenir le rythme.

« Oh, Yû! Moins vite! J'arrive pas à te suivre!

-Pas mon problème. » Grommela l'autre, agacé.

Obsédé par l'envie d'en finir avec cette histoire et encore tremblant de ce qui venait de se passer, le japonais n'était plus sur ses gardes. Il continuait d'avancer, tête baissée et poings serrés, sa respiration commençait à s'emballer et ça le rendait fou, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les bruit de pas d'un garde qui se rapprochait, et tomba sur l'homme au détour d'un couloir, lui rentrant presque dedans. À ce moment là, difficile de savoir qui était le plus surpris. Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde, et au moment où Lavi apparut à son tour dans le champ de vision du gardien, celui-ci se mit à hurler un charabia russe incompréhensible. Aussitôt, les deux intrus se mirent à fuir dans la direction opposée, tant pis pour la porte, sauter par la première fenêtre pour se tirer d'ici était aussi une très bonne option. Arrivés au bout d'un couloir, il passèrent par la vitre sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, puis retombèrent au sol dans les éclats de verre. Kanda roula dans la poussière, et Lavi le rejoint quelques secondes après, s'aidant de son maillet pour descendre sans encombre. Sans perdre une seconde, ils reprirent leur course en direction de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'agrippait aux barreaux pour escalader de nouveau les grilles, Lavi se stoppa.

« Merde! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se laissa retomber au le sol et fit demi-tour vers le palais en attrapant Kanda par la manche pour l'entraîner avec lui. Mais ce dernier n'était plus disposé à se laisser faire, et s'arrêta net, se dégageant violemment.

« Putain, Lavi! À quoi tu joues, là?! Hurla-t-il en tirant son bras en arrière. Je t'ai dit de pas me toucher! »

Sans répondre, l'archiviste se retourna vers les grilles, posant ses yeux sur une forme allongée au sol. Kanda suivi son regard, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnu Alfred, étendu dans une flaque de sang, un impact de balle entre les deux yeux. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, deux autres gardes qui se trouvaient du côté de la rue les aperçurent, et se mirent à venir dans leur direction, tirant sur eux. Ils avaient tués le traqueur, et maintenant, c'était après eux qu'ils en avaient. Sans hésiter, Lavi attira de nouveau Kanda vers lui, et ils prirent la fuite en direction de l'épaisse forêt qui entourait la propriété. Ils s'enfoncèrent parmi la masse sombre de feuilles et de troncs, disparaissant engloutis par l'obscurité de la nuit, évitant les projectiles et fuyant les gardes à leur poursuite. Plusieurs fois, les balles manquèrent de les toucher, s'enfonçant dans un tronc ou dans le sol, les effleurant de justesse. Ils continuaient leur course effrénée sous la lumière blafarde de la lune qui transparaissait parfois derrière les nuages, les branches fouettant leurs visages et leurs bras, les ronces écorchant le cuir de leur bottes, leur pieds se prenant dans les racines qui jonchaient le sol, manquant de les faire trébucher. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, ils devaient fuir et sauver leur peau, pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Ça va? Pas trop troublés? Ne vous en faites pas, Kanda n'a rien. Pour l'instant. A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre mes agneaux!


	4. Le festin

Attention, je vous préviens: là, on passe en -18. Alors éloignez les enfants, fermez la porte à clé, ouvrez une nouvelle fenêtre de navigation privée et vous pouvez y aller! Pensez quand même à vous procurer une dose de ventoline, on sait jamais. Bonne lecture les gars.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV - _"Le festin"_**

Les deux exorcistes fuyaient toujours, sans se retourner. Ils fonçaient droit devant sans jamais s'arrêter, leurs poumons les brûlaient et ils avaient un goût de sang dans la bouche, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Une balle avait touché Kanda au bras et l'avait blessé, déchirant le tissu de sa veste et laissant un filet de sang dégouliner abondamment jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, maculant son uniforme de tâches brunes et jonchant le sol d'éclats rouges qui luisaient sous la lumière de la lune. Après de longues minutes d'une course effrénée qui ne semblait jamais finir, ils débouchèrent en haut d'une butte encerclée d'arbres épars. Ils étaient épuisés, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, leur forces commençaient à les quitter. Lavi se laissa tomber sur le sol et Kanda s'appuya contre un arbre. Pendant de longues secondes, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans le silence de la nuit était le souffle saccadé et sifflant des deux hommes. Après avoir repris leur esprits, ils tendirent l'oreille: ils n'entendaient plus les voix des gardes qui étaient à leur poursuite, et plus aucun coup de feu ne retentissait dans la forêt. Ils avaient réussi à les semer.

Le silence reprenait progressivement place, omniprésent dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quand un coup de vent chassa les nuages qui passaient lentement devant la lune. L'astre de la nuit se remit alors à briller, ses rayons se faufilant à travers les branches des arbres pour venir se poser avec douceur sur les deux exorcistes épuisés. La lumière blafarde éclaira d'abord Lavi, à genoux sur le sol, puis remonta lentement le long des troncs, passant sur le corps de Kanda qui peinait à reprendre une respiration normale, avant de finir sur son visage, l'éclairant d'un halo lumineux.

Lavi suivait des yeux la course des rayons pâles, remontant avec eux le long du corps de l'épéiste qui se trouvait quelques mètres en face de lui. Appuyé contre un tronc, il suffoquait encore, la tête en arrière, les sourcils froncés et les yeux clos. Dans sa course, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés et retombaient pêle-mêle sur ses épaules, quelques mèches barrant son visage. Il renvoyait une image très érotique, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Lavi pour retrouver la force de se lever. Il le dévora des yeux encore quelques instants avant de s'avancer avec lenteur vers lui, mais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des pas et des craquements de feuilles, Kanda redressa immédiatement la tête, fixant l'autre, se crispant et se collant un peu plus à l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, un air anxieux et inquiet avait reprit possession de ses traits. Mais il resta muet, encore trop essoufflé pour pouvoir formuler la moindre parole. Lavi esquissa un sourire et fit quelques pas de plus vers lui. L'inquiétude commençait à se lire sur le visage de Yû, qui glissa sa main sur son sabre, prêt à le dégainer pour se défendre de l'archiviste qui affichait maintenant une expression terrifiante.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir son arme de son fourreau, Lavi se jeta sur lui, le bloquant contre le tronc épais, une main serrant son bras blessé qui s'apprêtait à sortir le sabre, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, et une jambe encrée entre celles de Kanda encore tremblantes. En un éclair, il sortit de sa veste à l'aide de sa main libre le couteau qui renfermait l'Innocence, et fit glisser avec lenteur la lame affûtée contre le cou frissonnant de l'épéiste qui déglutit avec difficulté. À la vue de l'arme que Lavi tenait entre ses doigts, Kanda blêmit soudainement. Il murmura entre deux respirations difficiles:

« Qu'est ce que tu fais... Avec ça?

-Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire, ou je te tranche la gorge comme l'empereur. »

À ces mots, le cœur du japonais s'arrêta. Son regard resta ancré dans celui de son agresseur, il était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

Devant son manque de protestation, Lavi afficha un sourire sadique et entreprit de le faire tomber à la renverse avant de lui arracher sa veste. Dans sa chute, la tête de l'épéiste heurta violemment le sol, lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il commença alors à se débattre avec une force brutale, essayant de repousser Lavi qui s'était assis sur ses hanches, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci replaça immédiatement la pointe menaçante du couteau sur sa carotide avec un sourire pervers, laissant une marque rouge sur sa peau. De sa main libre, le rouquin emprisonna les deux poignets de Kanda au dessus de sa tête et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Le japonais détourna immédiatement la tête avec une grimace de dégoût, offrant inconsciemment son cou à l'agresseur qui le mordit violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Dégage! Me touche pas! » Hurla Yû qui sentait la panique prendre possession de son corps.

Tentant de se défendre, il dégagea ses poignets et agrippa Lavi par les épaules, cherchant à le faire basculer sur le côté. Mais ses forces l'avaient quitté, laissant place à d'incontrôlables tremblements. Il n'était plus de taille contre son assaillant et l'angoisse commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Lavi le regardait faire avec un air amusé, tenant son visage éloigné de ses mains qui tentaient maintenant de le griffer. Sans difficulté, il captura de nouveau les poignets de Kanda avant de plaquer encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui arrachant un geignement de répulsion.

La lune éclairait silencieusement la scène, comme spectatrice impuissante du crime qui se déroulait sous sa lumière. Une atmosphère pesante et sombre régnait entre les arbres, aussi étouffante que l'aura que dégageait Lavi. Il se redressa avec lenteur, et fixait maintenant Yû, contemplant sa victime avant de commettre l'irréparable, plantant sa prunelle émeraude dans les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'un regard mêlé de terreur et de haine.

Les mâchoires crispées et le regard toujours ancré dans celui du roux, Kanda siffla avec férocité:

« Espèce de malade, est ce que tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire? »

En guise de réponse, Lavi lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, assommant momentanément le japonais. Son buste retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat, et il peina pendant de longues secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Sa vue devenait trouble et il n'arrivait plus à penser, il sentait ses forces le quitter. Pendant qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la veste de son assaillant, celui-ci profitait de sa faiblesse pour le déshabiller sans trop de difficulté. À l'aide du couteau qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, il déchira sa chemise, découvrant la peau pâle de son torse, sa cage thoracique soulevée par sa respiration saccadée. Lavi fit glisser ses doigts le long du buste tremblant, sentant enfin cette chair tendre qu'il avait désirée pendant tant d'années. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, une lueur malsaine dans le regard, puis de ses deux mains, s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon qu'il arracha avec avidité. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il le voulait maintenant. Il voulait lui faire du mal, lui faire subir les pires brutalités, le plonger dans la cruauté et l'horreur, lui faire goûter son sadisme fatal avant de le tuer et de le laisser agoniser le ventre ouvert, le laisser se vider de son sang alors que ses intestins et ses organes se répendraient mollement, informes et épars sur le sol. Cette simple pensée donna des frissons d'excitation à Lavi, qui sentait son propre cœur battre jusque dans sa virilité gonflée par l'excitation. Alors qu'il faisait glisser le pantalon de Kanda le long de ses jambes, caressant amplement sa peau au passage, le japonais réussi à se dégager momentanément de son emprise, se retournant pour fuir, rampant sur le sol afin de lui échapper, ses jambes étant trop tremblantes pour pouvoir le porter.

Agacé, Lavi, qui n'était pas prêt de laisser l'objet de tous ses fantasmes lui filer entre les doigts, le rattrapa brutalement en le saisissant par les cheveux, serrant son emprise avec poigne, et l'attirant de nouveau vers lui avant de coller son corps contre le sien pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé. D'une main, il empoigna le sous-vêtement de Yû, le griffant dans sa hâte, avant de déboutonner avec empressement son propre pantalon. Et sans même prendre la peine de le préparer, il fondit sauvagement en lui dans un râle de plaisir, une main agrippant fermement sa longue chevelure, et l'autre comprimant son bras mutilé. Kanda hoqueta de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre humide. Ses premier vas et viens furent brutaux et cinglants, arrachant au japonais des cris étouffés. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur, transpercé comme par une lame brûlante, et la souffrance mêlée à la détresse qui le submergeaient lui étaient insupportables. Entre deux hoquets de douleur il senti une première larme perler au coin de son œil, qui roula lentement le long de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler, mais il mordait sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour empêcher les cris de sortir de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, il allait subir en silence, priant pour que son calvaire se termine vite, fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible.

Enivré par la luxure, Lavi laissa tomber sa tête en arrière alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de bassin, s'enfonçant avec toujours plus de violence dans les chairs de sa victime. Écrasé par le corps de son agresseur, Kanda étouffait, le visage collé contre le sol, les larmes creusant de fines rainures sur ses joues souillées par la terre. Après de longues minutes, Lavi se vida en lui dans un râle de jouissance, avant de se retirer violemment, lui arrachant un dernier sanglot. La main agrippée dans ses cheveux libéra peu à peu son emprise, et la pression qui maintenait Kanda au sol se fit de plus en plus légère. Lavi se relevait, occupé à remonter son pantalon, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à sa victime allongée sur le sol encore tremblante, tentant de mouvoir ses muscles ankylosés.

Lorsqu'il vit que Lavi ne lui prêtait plus d'attention, le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour. Il tendit avec difficulté son bras tremblant jusqu'à son sabre, toujours accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon, qui traînait près de lui. En un instant, il le sortit de son fourreau et se jeta sur le roux avec la ferme attention de le tuer, ou au moins de lui faire payer la douleur qu'il venait d'encaisser. Il toucha l'autre garçon de plein fouet, déchirant son uniforme de son épaule droite jusqu'à son torse. Une large tâche pourpre ne tarda pas à apparaître sur son corps, tintant le tissu déchiré et dégoulinant le long de son buste. Retenant un grognement de douleur entre ses dents, l'archiviste leva immédiatement les yeux sur le japonais, qui retomba sur le sol, ses jambes trop faibles pour lui permettre de se tenir debout. Il passa une main sur sa plaie, puis fixa un instant la tâche rougeâtre qui la maculait. Son regard dériva lentement vers le corps tremblant qui se tenait en face de lui. Kanda s'agrippait à son sabre, haletant, fixant l'autre qui commençait à se rapprocher. Sans même qu'il eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'épéiste se retrouva projeté par un coup de pied au visage. Le roux revint à son niveau avec lenteur, l'affectant d'un autre coup dans l'abdomen. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il s'accroupit en face de lui, le saisissant par les cheveux pour le faire se redresser, et le frappa de nouveau au visage. Le corps de Yû retomba mollement sur le sol. Un saignement abondant s'échappait de son nez, collant ses cheveux à son visage sale, souillé par le sang, la terre et les larmes. Se relevant, Lavi asséna un autre coup de botte brutal dans les côtes du japonais qui craquèrent, lui coupant la respiration dans un hoquet de douleur.

Plus il le frappait, plus son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il perdait le contrôle, il voyait trouble, il n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui-même. La violence prenait le dessus, alimentée par l'adrénaline et les gémissements de douleur de sa victime qui essayait de protéger son visage des coups en croisant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Reprenant son souffle, Lavi sentit un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour ramasser le couteau qui contenait l'Innocence, celui avec lequel il avait menacé Kanda quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsque le kendoka avait tenté de se défendre en le blessant avec son sabre. S'approchant de nouveau de lui, il murmura les dents serrées et le souffle court:

« Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille, Yû. »

Kanda, prostré sur le sol, le visage en sang et le corps marqué de coups, n'entendait même pas Lavi se rapprocher et eu un mouvement réflexe de protection lorsque le rouquin s'empara de nouveau de sa chevelure pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Une lueur de folie brillant dans sa prunelle verte, il passa dangereusement sa langue sur la lame d'une façon malsaine.

Puis d'un geste brusque, le couteau fondit dans un éclair sur le japonais. Celui-ci se protégea une nouvelle fois en croisant ses deux bras devant son visage, la lame transperçant sans difficulté sa chair, lui arrachant des cris de douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Lavi le poignarda encore, lacérant ses avant bras, ses épaules, ses flancs et même son visage. Après une dizaine de coups de couteau, il relâcha l'autre exorciste qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il était couvert de sang, ses plaies étaient larges et laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur de sa chair. Son regard embué se perdait, ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Il se sentait partir. À le voir ainsi offert à lui, si faible, sans plus aucune force ni aucun moyen de défense, Lavi sentit de nouveau une vague d'excitation l'envahir. Kanda, qui avait réussi à lui échapper pendant tant d'années, était là, allongé sous lui, en train de se vider de son sang dans la plus grande des souffrances.

Lentement, il se glissa au dessus de lui sans le quitter du regard. Il avait besoin d'assouvir ses besoins une deuxième fois, ses pulsions sexuelles de nouveau réveillées à la vue de ce corps lacéré. Au moment où il se pencha sur Yû pour unir leur lèvres, celui-ci releva son bras d'un geste brusque, comme dans une ultime tentative de défense, se risquant à frapper Lavi au visage. Mais il réussit seulement à agripper ses doigts à son bandeau et à le faire glisser jusqu'en bas de son cou. Vidée de ses forces, sa main retomba d'elle-même. Afin de l'immobiliser définitivement, le roux lui envoya un énième coup de poing cinglant au visage, et Kanda retomba, impuissant, sa tête roulant sur le coté. Aussitôt, Lavi enroula ses doigts autour de la gorge de l'épéiste, ôtant avec impatience son propre pantalon à l'aide de sa main libre. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Kanda, il s'enfonça sauvagement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. L'étranglant avec poigne, il répéta ses vas et viens, perforant et déchirant les entrailles de sa victime qui suffoquait et s'étouffait sans pouvoir se défendre, obligée de subir encore une fois les assauts de Lavi, qui haletait comme un prédateur au dessus de lui.

Le supplice de Kanda ne dura que quelques minutes, et serrant les dents dans un grognement d'extase, Lavi se déversa une seconde fois en lui. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le corps presque sans vie de Kanda, libérant l'emprise qu'il avait autour de son cou, le laissant marbré d'ecchymoses violettes. Sentant la faible respiration de Yû contre son épaule, le roux releva la tête.

« Encore en vie? Ce que tu peux être coriace. »

L'expression de Lavi avait changée. Se redressant pour se rhabiller de nouveau, il regardait Kanda, allongé au sol dans une flaque de sang et de fluides, d'un œil presque affectueux. Ce dernier, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, ne semblait même plus connecté à la réalité. Ses yeux vitreux balayaient lentement les alentours, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus faible. Serrant dans son poing le couteau, le rouquin se délecta encore un peu des derniers instants de celui qui avait été plus qu'un fantasme pour lui durant ces quatre dernières années. Puis, il se jeta sur Yû, plantant sauvagement la lame acérée dans son abdomen et l'éventrant d'un geste brusque, laissant une large ouverture dans sa chair. Ses intestins sortirent presque immédiatement de son corps, accompagnés d'un flot de sang qui éclaboussa les vêtements souillées du roux.

Kanda poussa un cri rauque, un spasme fit remonter le sang de son estomac lacéré jusque dans sa gorge. Il suffoqua pendant de longues secondes sous le regard de son agresseur, entouré des ses propres viscères, puis rendit son dernier souffle de vie après un sanglot de douleur étouffé.

Lavi se releva, contemplant une dernière fois le cadavre étendu sur le sol, ce corps immobile qui se battait encore pour sa vie il y a quelques secondes à peine. Puis, sans aucune expression, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'épaisse forêt, seul cette fois-ci, le couteau encore sanglant soigneusement rangé dans sa veste. Il retournerait au Quartier Général, annoncerait la mort accidentelle de Kanda et du traqueur, bouclant une énième mission, et bientôt, Bookman et lui repartiraient sur les routes à la poursuite de l'histoire, et il changerai de nom, changerai de masque, et effacerait Yû et tous les autres de sa mémoire.

* * *

Et voilà. Ne me haïssez pas trop, même si j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre Yû.

Il m'aura fallu un mois pour écrire cette fic, c'était plutôt rapide je trouve, mais il faut dire que je me suis régalée et que ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus. Comme toujours j'attends vos retours et vos avis, ils me sont précieux et me motivent pour écrire!

Merci (et surtout bravo) d'avoir lu!


End file.
